


Instagram Famous

by HeeeyAlex (orphan_account)



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Another snk fic, Disneyland, F/M, Gen, Levi is a shy sarcastic little dork, M/M, Multi, Oc and Erwin are related, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, asdfgh, life - Freeform, what
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-15
Updated: 2016-09-11
Packaged: 2018-08-14 10:15:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8009740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/HeeeyAlex
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes doing what you love gets you to unusual places.Sometimes Social media is that thing. Sometimes You find the person you've been looking for trough instagram. Sometimes that person is instagram famous. But sometimes, in very rare occasions, you get close to them.</p>
<p>Levi Ackerman is a 23 year old who has a crush on this girl. The only problem ia that she lives across the country and she's famous and he has never ever seen her face, only her voice. He sings up for a contest which includes meetings her, so Levi takes the change. Luckily he gets choosen along with 4 other people, how would he manages to get his feelings across to her? But most importantly, will she even notice him?</p>
<p>( This is a horrible summary )</p>
            </blockquote>





	Instagram Famous

A small chime came from Levi's phone. He took the object in his hand unlocking it rather quickly, he pulled down a small tab in his phone to check it.  _Faceless. Just posted a new video!_ he pressed the button which lead him to his favorite instagram page. Levi watched as the screen on his phone lit up in many neon colors, a melody started playing in the background and then... the voice of an Angel itself.

" Wise men say only fools rush in  
But I can't help falling in love with you  
Shall I stay  
Would it be a sin  
If I can't help falling in love with you."

The screen turned black again and Levi sighed, he scrolled down a little bit to hit the like button. He was about to exit the page when a comment from  _Faceless._ herself appeared in front of the others. ' Contest Now open! Want to meet  _Faceless.?_ Then sign up  here!' Levi's eyes widen just slightly. He pressed the link and was brought to a new website. He singed up with his instagram name and phone numbers, date of birth and age. The website also asked for a brief description of himself and what he found interesting about  _Faceless._

 

* * *

 

Weeks later as Levi was working on making dinner a chime came from his phone. It was a text from an unknown number. He typed in his password rather slowly than he usually did.  _{What did I do? Did I hook up with someone and didn't realize it? Did Mike change his number?}_ Levi opened the text message, it read: 

_Congratulations! You are one of five people chosen to meet **Faceless.** We will need you to type in your zip code and PayPal/ credit card number, as well as insurance! You will be send plane tickets for 01/07/16. If something doesn't show up they will be automatically out! Please note that you will be staying for 2 months, bring enough clothes and  **MONEY** along with you! THANK YOU!_

Levi's heart beat speeded up. He couldn't believe he was going to meet the person whom he adored the most (and had a huge dorky crush on her) but he would also be staying two months at the same place!

He checked the calendar on his phone. 06/25/16, Levi had exactly one week to get all his stuff ready and finish whatever he had to do. He filled in the the requirements to visit  _Faceless._ and called Mike right away. Mike seemed surprised at first, but congratulated him after a few minutes of talking. Hell. He even offered to loan Levi money, which he politely refuse but Mike insisted until Levi, out of oure annoyance said yes. 

 

* * *

 

 

Levi had gone out shopping with Petra earlier that week, they bought Levi some decent clothing for formal events. "You have to, Levi! You can't show up to a formal party in hoddies, jeans and Nike's! " He finally gave in after 2 agonizing hours.

A day before the trip, Levi found his plane tickets in the mail. As he walked back to his apartment he checked the date and time, he even checked his name and the place. Levi wanted everything to go _perfectly._ He already had everything packed in his old suitcase  (he didn't allow Petra to buy him a new one.)  After taking a shower, eating dinner and brushing his theeth Levi went to bed. He put the blankets up to his chin and thought about the next day.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

~~_I hate myself_ ~~


End file.
